Lawl Reboot
Lawl Reboot is a anime television series created by John Di Micco. Synopsis Is been 7 years since the evil is defeated by the the good side of the universe. Now our heroes, John, Robo, Venis, Rosa Anarchy, Sandvich33, Neo, Agito90, Steven Star, Engineer, Lydia Prower, and Garnet formed a Team and travels around the world to discover the secret origins of the Angels and Demons. Characters Main Characters *John (Seiyū: Katsuyuki Konishi, Voice Actor: Collaterale1) - John's hair is shorter, he uses his vest as a belt, and he also grows beard. John is 38 years old. *Robo (Seiyū: Tomokazu Seki, Voice Actor: Dee Bradley Baker) - Robo's body is bulkier, he has a large chin, his feets and hands are bigger, much like Franky from One Piece. Robo is 21 years old. *Venis (Seiyū: Daisuke Namikawa, Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal) - Venis' armor and helmet has been redesigned, his blonde hair is shorter, and has a grey cloak and still uses his Fusion Sword, but only reveales half of his face because his helmet covers his eyes. Venis is 28 years old. *Rosa Anarchy (Seiyū: Yū Sugimoto, Voice Actor: Monica Rial) *Sandvich33 (Seiyū: Daisuke Kishio, Voice Actor: John Mitchell) - Sandvich now wears sunglasses, a Matrix-style clothing, and he had beard. Sandvich is 22 years old. *Neo (Seiyū: Daisuke Sakaguchi, Voice Actor: NeoLordKefka) - Neo uses Black Mage's Mario Hoops 3-on-3 appearance with black wings on his back. His age is unknown. *Agito90 (Seiyū: N/A, Voice Actor: N/A) Very similar to his Troll Wars 2 Design, with a red jacket from his Neo Costume and he's silent, but makes grunts sounds. Agito90 is 31 years old. *Steven Star (Seiyū: Tōru Furuya, Voice Actor: Steven Aguilar) - Steven got a long white jacket, with jeans stripes, and has beard. Steven is 50 years old. *Engineer (Seiyū and Voice Actor: Grant Goodeve) - Engineer dosen't change his appearance, only he has a mechanical right hand. Engineer is possibly 34 years old. *Lydia Prower (Seiyū: Maaya Sakamoto, Voice Actor: Herself) - Lydia has her Sonic Boom-like appearance. Lydia is 23 years old. *Garnet (Seiyū: Mie Sonozaki, Voice Actor: Estelle) - Garnet has 3 spikes on each shoulder, her hair is now a round-shaped afro, and her Gauntlets turns into gold like her pilot counterpart. Estelle's age is unknown. Supporting/Minor/Major Characters *Cosmo The Seedrian (Seiyū: Etsuko Kozakura, Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - Cosmo has a short ponytail, wears a kitty outfit, implied that she likes cats, and carries around her own sword, The Seed Swipe. Cosmo is 17 years old. *Aaron Montalvo (Seiyū: Yuichi Nakamura, Voice Actor: Himself) - Aaron's hair are longer, he has a dark red vest and light red jeans, and he grown beard. Aaron is 22 years old. *Ash Ketchum (Seiyū: Rica Matsumoto, Voice Actor: Sarah Natochenny) - Ash uses his clothes from the original series, but he got taller with long spiky hair, and now wears glasses. Ash is 17 years old. * * * * Villains *Ken "Big Boss" Jansen (Seiyū: Unsho Ishizuka, Voice Actor: Tom Wyner) - The Main Antagonist of the series. He's a huge man with long white mustache, a silver cloak and a golden right glove. His weapon is a long spear named Sharp End. His dream is too gaining immortality, destroying the heroes, and wants to reborn the evilness. Episodes See: /List of Episodes of Lawl Reboot/ The Episode consist of 240 episode for 9 seasons. The duration of the episode is 25 minutes. International Airings *Japan - TV Tokyo (Season 1-5), TV Asashi (Season 6-9) *USA - FRF Channel (All of seasons), Cartoon Network (Season 8-9) *Canada - NI97 Jetstream, Teletoon *Latin America - I-Sat *Asia - Animax, Hero TV Phillipines *Europe - Cartoon Network UK, 2x2 Russia (Edited), Italia 1 (Season 1-4) Italy, Cartoon Network Italy (Season 1-9), Cartoon Network France, MTV European Countries. *Australia - ABC3 OVA The series will having a few OVA´s of the series as specials. #Crushing Enemy. #Girl in Trouble. #My name is unknown? #The Pincing Fighter Music Gallery John (Lawl Reboot).png|John Robo (Lawl Reboot).png|Robo Venis (Lawl Reboot).png|Venis Garnet (Lawl Reboot).png|Garnet Category:TV Series